In Love
by Dinding Biru
Summary: Cinta, sesuatu yang tak dapat dilihat namun bisa membuat seseorang menjadi pribadi yang berbeda saat merasakan dan bertemu dengannya.


**Summary:**

**Cinta sesuatu yang tak dapat dilihat namun bisa membuat seseorang menjadi pribadi yang berbeda saat merasakan dan bertemu dengannya.**

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam, waktu yang tepat untuk banyak orang melepas rasa lelahnya dengan berbaring di ranjang yang empuk dan nyaman. Namun disini Hinata masih terjebak dalam kereta malam yang akan membawanya ke stasiun yang tak jauh dari _flat_ dimana ia tinggal.

Hari ini begitu melelahkan bagi Hinata yang juga segera ingin mengistirahatkan tubuh yang serasa ingin remuk. Berada di gerbong yang sepi, duduk di bangku panjang sisi kiri kereta yang empuk dengan sandaran begitu nyaman, menyebabkan Hinata tak kuat untuk menahan kantuknya dan tak tahan lagi ingin segera memejamkan mata.

Jess~ Jess~ Jess~ Deru laju kereta yang kencang perlahan hanya terdengar sayup-sayup oleh indra pendengaran gadis lavender itu yang mulai hanyut dalam alam mimpi.

…

"Astaga~", teriak Hinata tatkala merasakan seseorang duduk mendempet di sisi kirinya.

"Stt~ kau hanya punya pilihan untuk diam duduk disampingku dan menganggap semua baik-baik saja. Atau aku akan menjauh dan kau akan di dekati oleh orang tua mesum yang duduk di ujung kiri sisi kanan kereta.", jelas orang tersebut menawarkan sebuah pilihan.

Kali ini Hinata yang baru sadar dari tidur singkatnya merasa gelisah, bingung, galau, dilema juga panik karena orang yang duduk menempel dengannya adalah seorang pria dengan cara bicara yang dingin dan ekspresi wajah yang datar. Hinata berusaha mengenyahkan semua definisi kata negatif yang bermunculan dalam pikirannya dengan mencoba berfikir positif. Pria itu berusaha menolongnya, dan dapat diambil kesimpulan dengan cepat mungkin pria ini orang "baik". (Hinata lugu banget, ya?)

Tarik nafas dan menghembuskan perlahan, Hinata lakukan sebelum ia menoleh ke arah tempat orang tua mesum yang ingin mendekatinya sesuai yang dikatakan pria disampingnya, namun. "Jangan menoleh!", ucapan berkonotasi perintah itu membuat Hinata kaget dan akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk melihat orang tua mesum itu.

…

Hampir 30 menit akhirnya kereta berhenti di stasiun berikutnya –namun bukan stasiun tujuan Hinata– dan selama itu Hinata dan pria anonim itu masih duduk berdempetan di dalam kereta.

"Orang itu sudah turun.", kata pria itu, dan dengan cepat Hinata menggeser dan memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap pria itu.

"Te-terima kasih, tuan..."

"Sasuke, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Dan kau?", jawab Pria yang ternyata bernama Sasuke, setelah menyadari Hinata sedikit bingung untuk mengucapkan terima kasih dan dilanjutkan oleh pertanyaan yang tanpa diketahui Hinata sudah dipendam pria itu selama hampir satu bulan kebelakang.

"Terima kasih, Uchiha-san. Na-nama saya Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata.", jawab Hinata memperkenalkan diri seraya menundukkan kepala untuk sekedar menunjukkan kesopanan terhadap orang yang baru dikenalnya.

Kereta kembali melaju meninggalkan stasiun, melanjutkan perjalanan menuju stasiun berikutnya. Dan disaat itu percakapan Sasuke dan Hinata kembali berlanjut seperti keinginan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

******IN LOVE**

**Story by _Dinding Biru_**

**Disclamer | NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair | Sasuke. U** X** Hinata. H**

**Rate | T**

**Genre | General, Comedy –**mungkin–**, Romance **–kurang terasa–**.**

**Warning | AU, OOC, Typos, Tata letak waktu —**sedikit**— membingungkan, etc.**

**.**

**.**

_Flashback on~_

Dihari pertama seorang Uchiha Sasuke di kota kelahirannya, Konoha, pasca kembalinya pria yang baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya diluar negri ini, tepaksa harus menjadi salah satu penumpang di kereta malam.

Sial bagi Sasuke hari ini karena harus menjadi penumpang pesawat komersial. Setibanya tuan muda Uchiha ini di bandara internasional, diketahui bahwan semua barang miliknya di bagasi pesawat tidak ditemukan. Dan setelah menunggu hampir satu jam, ternyata semua barang milik Sasuke dan beberapa penumpang lain tertinggal di bandara tempat pesawat yang ia tumpangi melakukan transit. Lelah, bosan, malas menunggu akhirnya Sasuke memilih segera pulang menggunakan _taxi_ dan menyerahkan semua barangnya agar di kirim ke kediaman Uchiha.

Sampai saat ini –didalam _taxi_ yang melaju membawanya pulang– Sasuke masih bisa bersabar dan menganggap semua hal buruk yang menimpanya beberapa jam kebelakang hanyalah hal kecil yang mudah untuk dilupakan. Namun semua fikirannya itu pecah, jebol, runtuh setelah _taxi _yang ia tumpangi mogok.

Sabar. Mungkin kata itu sudah tidak ada dalam otak maupun hati Sasuke sekarang. Ia sudah malas mendengar banyak alasan tidak jelas tak bermutu dan belasan ucapan permintaan maaf yang dikatakan sopir _taxi_ itu. Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan _taxi _berserta sopirnya setelah sebelumnya membayar ongkos yang tercatat pada mesin argo dan tak memperdulikan bahwa malam sudah semakin larut dan _taxi _lain sudah jarang melintas di jalan raya.

Melangkah dengan cepat, tak peduli sebenarnya ia lupa dengan daerah dimana dirinya berada sekarang. Sasuke terus berjalan tak tentu arah sampai iris _onyx _miliknya menangkap sebuah plang yang menunjukkan arah stasiun kereta bawah tanah yang sekarang menjadi tujuannya.

Disana –di peron stasiun, Sasuke berdiri menunggu kereta malam yang akan membawanya ke stasiun terdekat dengan kediaman Uchiha. Selama menunggu, dalam hati Sasuke tak pernah berhenti bersumpah serapah untuk kakaknya –Uchiha Itachi– sebagai penyebab semua kesialan yang ia alami. Mulai dari tidak mengizinkan Sasuke mengunakan jet pribadi untuk kembali ke Konoha, menyebabkan ia harus duduk berjam-jam di dalam pesawat yang penuh membuatnya sama sekali tidak nyaman dan menyebabkan status ketidak jelasan untuk nasib semua barang miliknya sekarang –selain ransel yang aman ia bawa saat ini. Tidak menjemput atau setidaknya mengirimi sopir untuk menjemput Sasuke di bandara yang alhasil dirinya harus naik _taxi _yang tak layak jalan dan mogok diperjalanan membuat semua angan-angannya sejak dalam pesawat untuk segera ingin melepas lelah kandas.

Jess~ Jess~ Jess~

Kecang deru kereta sayup-sayup terdengar sebelum akhirnya besi panjang yang melaju kencang itu berhenti tepat di depan peron. Sasuke yang tak ingin membuang banyak waktu segera masuk dan menempatkan diri pada salah satu bangku yang kosong. Kereta kembali melaju saat Sasuke tanpa sengaja menguap, hari ini sungguh melelahkan baginya yang kurang tidur selama perjalanan di dalam pesawat.

Drrrttt~ Drrrttt~ terasa getaran-getaran pada saku celana _denim_ Sasuke, dengan malas ia rogoh saku celananya untuk mendapati ponselnya yang menerima sebuah panggilan.

"Hei! Baka _Ototou_! Dimana kau? Bukannya langsung pulang malah kelayapan dulu.", cecar seseorang diujung sambungan telepon sebelum Sasuke sempat mengeluarkah sepatah katapun.

"Salahkan siapa aku sampai saat ini belum sampai rumah? Kau, Itachi _Baka Aniki_!", sarkar Sasuke kepada seseorang di ujung sana yang tak lain adalah Itachi Uchiha –kakak Sasuke.

"Lalu kau ad–"

"Nanti kujelaskan dirumah, yang pasti aku sekarang tidak keluyuran dan jemput aku di stasiun dekat rumah!", kata Sasuke memotong kalimat Itachi yang belum tuntas dan langsung memutuskan sambungan tak memberi kesempatan bagi kakaknya itu kembali berbicara.

Di saat itu tanpa Sasuke sadari kerta berhenti di salah satu stasiun untuk menurunkan dan menaikkan penumpang. Diantara gerombolan penumpang yang masuk ke gerbong ada seseorang yang sangat menarik perhatian Sasuke. Siapa? Cowok yang pake kacamata Bobo-ho? Bukan! Pria kantoran dengan muka yang udah kusut kayak pakaian dilemari author yang jarang di beresin? Bukan juga! Dasar author males! Oh~ Atau ibu-ibu yang lagi gendong anaknya yang udah molor? Pastinya bukan juga! Terus yang mana dong~?

Seorang gadis dengan surai _dark indigo_ yang tergerai terlihat berkilau terkena cahaya terang lampu di dalam kereta. Begitu bercahaya di gerombolan orang-orang yang masuk kedalam kereta. Dengan gerakan yang perlahan dan lembut gadis itu keluar dari kerumunan untuk berjalan ke arah Sasuke. Oh~ _dear_! Sasuke saat itu hanya bisa menghentikan sirkulasi keluar masuknya udara pada organ pernafasannya, jatungnya seolah berhenti berdetak dan kemudian kembali berdetak dengan kekuatan yang dua kali lebih besar dari biasanya saat gadis itu –yang sebelum menundukan kepala– perlahan mengangkat kepala dan menghadap lurus kedepan, menampilkan wajah cantik yang anggun dengan semburat tipis terlihat di kedua belah pipinya.

Demi terwujudnya mimpi Dinding Biru untuk jadian sama Toma atau Shin, halah~. Demi apapun yang ada didunia ini, Sasuke sekarang lagi bengong saat _onyx_ itu terus menatap lekat gadis yang saat ini sudah ada di hadapan Sasuke.

"Tu-tuan.", panggil gadis itu kepada Sasuke dengan nada yang terdengar khawatir. Namun ditelinga Sasuke bagaimana pun nada kekhawatiran yang keluar bersama kata yang diucapkan gadis itu, semua terdengar merdu nan syahdu bak seorang Dewi dari kayangan yang sedang bernyanyi. Lebay? Iya, memang. Semua yang terdapat pada gadis itu dipandangan Sasuke semua terlihat lebih, lebih indah.

"Ma-maaf, Tuan. Ponsel anda ja-jatuh.", kalimat yang selanjutnya keluar dari mulut gadis itu seolah menyadarkan Sasuke dari khayalan yang telah melayang-layang disekitar gadis _dark indigo _itu.

"Ah~ Iya.", ucap Sasuke seraya menerima ponsel miliknya yang diangsurkan oleh tangan putih milik gadis itu.

Seolah terjebak, terperangkap, terhisap oleh pesona bening lavender iris mata gadis itu saat bersirobok dengan _onyx _Sasuke, Uchiha muda ini merasa tak rela, tak sudi, ogah untuk mengalihkan fokus pandangannya selain lavender milik malaikat dewi kayangan ini.

Tapi keinginannya untuk terus menatap lavender itu musnah ketika gadis itu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang tak mengucapkan rasa berterma kasih telah dibantu untuk mengambil ponselnya yang jatuh. Dan saat menyadari hal itu Sasuke merasa dirinya bodoh, ingin mengejar gadis itu, namun dia ingat memiliki harga diri yang sangat tinggi untuk tidak menghancurkan _imej_ –yang memang sudah hancur– di depan gadis yang membuatnya ehem~ jatuh cinta oleh pandangan pertama awal berjumpa.

…

Selama perjalanan didalam kereta, hanya dua hal yang intens dilakukan oleh Sasuke yaitu; curi-curi pandang kepada gadis lavender itu –yang duduk jauh diseberang unjung gerbong– dan memikirkan cara merubah imej dirinya dihadapan gadis itu.

Dan kembali karena terlalu terhanyut dalam khayalan dan imajinasinya, Sasuke tidak menyadari bila kereta sudah kembali berhenti di stasiun dan stasiun ini adalah tujuan Sasuke. Segera tubuh lelahnya bangkit dan saat yang sama Sasuke melihat gadis lavender itu telah melangkah keluar dari gerbong kereta. Karena emang lagi kena panah dari _Cupid_, Sasuke melupakan semua harga diri dan _imej_-nya untuk berlari mengejar gadis itu yang sudah berjalan di peron stasiun.

Kalau tidak sekarang Sasuke menanyakan nama gadis itu dan semua hal yang patut ia ketahui tentang malaikat dewi kayangan itu. Kapan lagi ia akan bertemu dengannya, Iya kalau Tuhan menghendaki, kalau tidak— kan bisa berabe.

Saat surai _dark indigo _milik malaikat dewi kayangan itu hampir lenyap dari pandangan _onyx_ Sasuke dengan refleks ia berteriak, "Malaikat dewi!"

Puk! Grep! "Arrrgggh! Apaan sih?!", geram Sasuke saat merasakan seseorang menahan kedua bahunya.

"Malaikat dewi?", tanya seseorang yang menahan bahu Sasuke dengan wajah heran. "Siapa itu? Apa kau sedang sakit, ya, Sasuke?", lanjut orang itu seraya memindahkan sebelah tanganya –yang sebelumnya menahan bahu Sasuke ke kening Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan kesal menampik kedua tangan itu dari tubuhnya dan kembali berbalik untuk mancari malaikat dewi kayangan eh~ maksudnya gadis lavender itu. Namun sayang seribu sayang gadis itu sudah tak nampak di pandangan Sasuke. Dan saat ia akan mengejar, mencoba mencari di luar stasiun, langkahnya dihentikan kembali oleh yang sama.

"_Baka Aniki_!", umpat Sasuke kepada kakaknya yang sudah sangat menghancurkan masa depan percintaan Sasuke di Konoha.

_Flashback off~_

_._

_._

| **IN LOVE **|| _DINDING BIRU |_

.

.

Sejak saat itulah Sasuke menjadi penumpang setia kereta malam dengan jadwal yang selalu sama. Menolak mobil mewah yang ditawarkan ayah dan kakaknya untuk menjadi miliknya, Sasuke lebih memilih naik kereta agar bisa melihat malaikat dewi kayangannya. _Stalker. _Mungkin iya. Tapi Sasuke tidak mengusik atau meresahkan gadis itu, bukan? Jadi belum bisa disebut _stalker._

Cinta sesuatu yang tak dapat dilihat namun bisa membuat seseorang menjadi pribadi yang berbeda saat merasakan dan bertemu dengannya. Tak terkecuali pria tampan kita satu ini Eh~, maksudnya tak terkecuali Uchiha Sasuke pria _stoic_ ini. Selama hampir satu bulan ini hanya menjadi pengagum rahasia yang bingung memikirkan cara untuk merubah _imej_ dirinya dihadapan gadis lavender itu. Sasuke akhirnya pasrah. Otak jenius miliknya sudah tercemar oleh sesuatu yang dinamakan 'Cinta' dan itu membuatnya gila.

Sampai di malam ini –malam ke 27 Sasuke mengikuti gadis lavender itu–sampai disini pula semua kegilaannya itu berakhir dan berubah menjadi hal yang membuat Sasuke ingin berteriak kegirangan dan nari gangnam style. Akhirnya di malam ini Sasuke dapat mendekati gadis lavender itu dengan cara sok _heroic _tanpa mengingatkan kembali gadis itu akan imej Sasuke sebagai sosok pria tak tahu berterima kasih yang bermuka blo'on saat lihat cewek cantik.

Malam ini seperti biasa Sasuke duduk bersandar di bangku panjang yang jauh dari pandangan gadis lavender itu. Mencoba tak terlalu mencolok dari penumpang lain didalam gerbong –yang tak sampai duapuluh orang. Dihadapannya duduk dua orang yang terlihat berbeda usia jauh satu dengan lain. Seorang kakek tua yang sedang pules tidur dan duduk disamping kakek itu seorang remaja laki-laki yang sedang asyik memainkan game _portable_-nya –yang dapat diambil kesimpulan cepat oleh Sasuke bahwa remaja itu adalah cucu kakek yang sedang tidur.

Sasuke kembali curi-curi pandang ke arah gadis lavender itu duduk –di bangku panjang sisi kiri kereta. Tampak wajah cantiknya itu sangat lelah, mata lavendernya terlihat sayu. 'Sepertinya dia mengantuk.', fikir Sasuke simpati.

Srakk! Mendengar suara itu refleks Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya.

Terlihat seorang pria kantoran tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan tasnya saat akan keluar dari kereta yang tengah berhenti di sebuah stasiun. Isi tas pria itu pun berserakan dan dari ekor matanya, Sasuke dapat melihat sebuah majalah dewasa yang ikut terjatuh berserakan bersama berkas-berkas. 'Ck~, dasar orang tua mesum.', sarkas Sasuke dalam batin.

Tring~ Entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba otak jenius Sasuke kembali bekerja. Senyuman yang lebih terlihat sebagai sebuah seringai tercipta pada bibir merahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang tuan muda Uchiha ini bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah cepat ,namun tanpa suara menuju seorang gadis yang sudah terlelap.

"Astaga~", teriak gadis itu saat dengan cepat Sasuke mendudukkan diri mendempet padanya.

"Stt~ kau hanya punya pilihan untuk diam duduk disampingku dan menganggap semua baik-baik saja. Atau aku akan menjauh dan kau akan di dekati oleh orang tua mesum yang duduk di ujung kiri sisi kanan kereta.", Sasuke membuka suara untuk memberikan sebuah tawaran pada gadis itu.

Sasuke yang terus menatap kedepan harus sedikit melirik untuk dapat melihat gadis itu yang tidak menanggapi tawarannya. Dari ekor matanya dapat Sasuke lihat, gadis itu seperti sedang berfikir. Ekspresi gelisah, bingung, galau, dilema juga panik yang tercipta di wajah gadis itu dapat membuat Sasuke tertawa, namun harus ia tahan karena tak ingin membuat rencananya –yang sudah masuk tahap awal ini– gagal.

Tak ada pergerakan yang dilakukan gadis itu membuat Sasuke berfikir bahwa gadis lavender itu memilih tawaran yang pertama yaitu; diam duduk disamping Sasuke dan menganggap semua baik-baik saja.

Oke baiklah, sampai saat ini semua berjalan sesuai keinginan Sasuke. Sampai ia merasakan sebuah pergerakan yang akan dilakukan oleh gadis yang duduk disampingnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu. Dan sebelum semua rencananya gagal ia dengan cepat mengelurkan suara, "Jangan menoleh!" perintah yang ia layangkan langsung diterima gadis itu tanpa protes.

Setelah itu Sasuke lupa dengan semua rencana yang ada dalam otaknya, karena lelaki yang satu ini sedang merasakan sebuah perasan yang membuat jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat. Hatinya serasa berdesir merasakan sebuah kenyamanan berada di sisi gadis idolanya ini.

Hampir 30 menit akhirnya kereta berhenti di stasiun berikutnya. Terlalu keenakan duduk berdempetan dengan gadis itu, Sasuke melupakan sesuatu, ia harus segera melanjutkan rencana berikutnya agar gadis ini tak curiga terhadapnya.

"Orang itu sudah turun.", ujar Sasuke.

Setelah pemberitahuan yang terucap dari bibir Sasuke, dengan cepat gadis lavender itu menggeser dan memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Sasuke.

"Te-terima kasih, tuan..."

Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu Sasuke cepat melanjutkan ucapan gadis itu. "Sasuke, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Dan kau?"

"Terima kasih, Uchiha-san. Na-nama saya Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata.", jawab gadis yang ternyata bernama Hinata memperkenalkan diri seraya menundukkan kepala untuk sekedar menunjukkan kesopanan terhadap orang yang baru dikenalnya.

Yahaaa~ Rencana Sasuke berhasil 100%, ia berhasil mendekati dan berkenalan dengan Hinata dengan cara yang _heroic_ tanpa mengungkit hal –atau bagi Sasuke masalah– yang dulu-dulu.

Kereta kembali melaju meninggalkan stasiun, melanjutkan perjalanan menuju stasiun berikutnya. Dan disaat itu percakapan Sasuke dan Hinata kembali berlanjut seperti keinginan Sasuke.

…

Sejujurnya, sebenarnya dan kenyataannya selama perjalanan tadi yang dimaksud Sasuke orang tua mesum yang duduk di ujung kiri sisi kanan kereta adalah seorang kakek lansia berusia sekitar 70-an yang tidur dan duduk bersama cucunya yang sedang asyik main game _portable_.

.

.

_**Fin~**_

.

.

(5Nov 5Dec 2012)

* * *

_**a/n** _**:** Halo~ semua! Selamat pagi, siang, sore, malam. Perkenalkan saya Dinding Biru m(_ _)m newbie yang masih sangat polos dan tidak mengerti banyak hal. Ini fic pertama yang berhasil saya publish —walau bukan fic pertama yang dibuat— tapi sangat antusias waktu bikin fic ini yang direncana untuk menjadi fic debut saya., HORE~

Mungkin ada yang merasa pernah baca atau lihat cerita seperti ini disebuah komentar pada _post_ salah satu_ fanpage_ SasuHina, itu memang komentar saya yang hanya -300words dan disini saya buat penjelasannya lebih.,

Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian tentang fic saya ini? Rapi, amburadul, atau parah gajenya? =="

Terima kasih telah menyisihkan waktu berharga kalian untuk membaca fic saya m(_ _)m.,  
dibawah ada kolom review, mungkin ada yang berkenan mengisinya dengan komentar, kritik atau saran (menerima flame juga kok)

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan, Terima kasih!


End file.
